the_five_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion and Mythology
The Story of the Kingdoms so Far. Before the Age of Men Before the Realm of Kings existed there was the Elemental Belt. Four elemental kingdoms that existed in harmony. Though in the middle of the belt there was an empty dark void. The Titans of creation created the pact of the elements which allowed them with the help of the 4 Elemental Kings, the Kirin, to create the realm of Kings. When the Realm of Kings was created the Titans created the Elsanne, the children of the Elsanne who settled the Kings realm, living peacefully creating art, philosophy, science, etc. The Titans ruled over their kingdom from the realm of Ewara, the heavens. However eventually the Titan Azerel grew bored of the stagnation he dealt with, caring not for the enlightenment of mere mortals. Azerel backstabbed Kai'Ru with the Omniblade, a creation of his own, which constantly sapped his power keeping him in a state of near death. While Kai'Ru was helpless Azerel was able to lock Neuvo away in a limbo, once more of his own creation. When Azerel made his claim on the realm of Kings many Elsanne decided to join him, making pacts to gain his dark power warping and twisting them into the Devils you know today. The others who still stayed a majority launched a campaign of resistance. Eventually twelve Elsanne who were considered generals lead a final attack against Azerel. The exact details of the God Wars are long forgotten by the results are sure. The Twelve saved Kai'Ru from the Omniblade, freed Neuvo from the limbo he was trapped in and ended the God War. Start of the Age of Men. The Twelve Generals of the Elsanne become the Council of the Eleven after the one (as he is known as now) sacrifices his life to create the Realm of Deth. A place where all neither good nor evil go after they die for their energy to unleashed into the Astral Sea. Neuvo retreats to the highest tower of Cloudtop Citadel but not before creating the Shadow Realm, a land where Kai'Ru, Lord of Light and Azerel, Lord of Darkness battle eternally with their armies of angels and devils. The Elsanne took their position atop Cloud Top Citadel in Eswara watching over the Kings Realm, each of the Council creating their own personal dimensions for them to do what they wish with. The Council then created the Nine Prime Races, Humans, Halflings, Elves, Orcs, Goliaths, Jotunn, Dwarves, Gnomes and Triton. Furiosa created the Feywild, a realm meant to both protect the Grandsphere. (Kings Realm, Elemental Realms, Eswara and the Shadow Realm) Furiosa then created many monsters and fiends to roam the Kings realm to keep the Prime Races in check. The Titans of Creation Genesis of the Titans The Titans we’re the first beings that occupied the Realm of Man, the center point between the five kingdoms. They created the Realm of Man with the help of the Kirin, and with it created the heavens so they may preside over their kingdom. No one knows exactly from where the Titans were born, or created, or if they simply always were. Beyond the Five Kingdoms is the astral sea where unknown horrors and dead civilisation out of the realm of even the Titans roam. Many mage and scholar hypothesises what might be beyond the realms of the Grand Sphere, but until the Astral Sea is travelled no one knows for sure. The Titans of Creation Neuvo, Titan of Balance Kai'Ru, Titan of Light Azerel, Titan of Darkness The Kirin, Elemental Lords The Godpact Before the arrival of the supreme beings known as the Titans from the Astral Sea the Elemental Belt or Kaison as the inhabitants called it existed open to the creatures of the Astral Plane. It is said that when the Titans came apart of the pact (now called the Godpact) that allowed them to form the Kings realm also said that it is necessary for them to use their creations for the greater good of the Five Realms, making the Elsanne not only the children of the Titans, but their personal army too. The Kirin, Elemental Lords Alberic, Lord of the Air Rinilda, Lady of Fire Odo, Lord of Earth Cilia, Lady of Water The Elsanne, Children of the Titans The Grand Eleven From the Age of Man and beyond the Elsanne have watched over the Kings Realm, and to a degree the Five Realms, from Cloudtop Citadel atop the mountain in Eswara. While they choose to not interact directly in the world because of the lessons learned from the tyranny of Azerel, they commune regularly with the Kings Realm gently pushing it in certain directions through blessings, curses, and empowered champions. Roshan (Goliaths) Sitaara (Humans) Altin (Triton) Elsandra (Halfling) Minerva (Elves) Bentino (Gnomes) Furiosa (Jotunn) Krul (Orcs) Vira Halturil (Dwarves) Zuurin The One The twelfth of the Elsanne is a mystery to scholars across the five realms. During the God War it is said that he made the ultimate sacrifice and locked himself away in the plane of limbo, where this plane is in relation to the others in unknown by those who have explored the planes of existence with the grand sphere. He is likened to a reaper type figure, said to guide lost souls of the dead to either be forced to the Shadow Realm as soldiers in the eternal war that gives life and stability to the realms, or to the land of Eswara where they are rewarded for faith and good behaviour in their mortal life.